1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a function execution device.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known a scanning device which is configured to read original type information from an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification Device) embedded in an original and invokes an application corresponding to the original type information when a scanning operation is executed.
In order to operate a function execution device capable of executing one or more functions under control of an application running in an information processing device such as a smartphone, an appropriate application should be invoked in accordance with a current status of the function execution device. Such a configuration is relatively bothersome. The technique disclosed in the above-described prior art requires one RFID (radio-frequency identification) is embedded in the original in order to have one desired application invoked. Therefore, even if such a technique is employed in a system having the function execution device and information processing device, it is difficult to deal with change of the status of the function execution device.